


Obliviate.

by glanmire



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Memory Loss, One of those sad stories about George after Fred dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glanmire/pseuds/glanmire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How George manages, after Fred dies. </p><p>Well, he doesn't. Not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obliviate.

George, who doesn't do magic tricks but would like to try stand-up comedy, doesn't have any brothers or sisters.

He lives in Ottery St. Catchpole in a small flat, and sometimes thinks that the ginger family over the hill look a bit like him, but they never come into the village so it's kind of hard to tell. They're distant cousins, probably.  
  
George works in a pharmacy. He's very good at his job; he's a great salesman and would like to own his own shop one day. His boss always tells him that he must have had more experience than he lets on, but no, this is George's first job. 

The only thing anyway strange about George is that sometimes the strangest feelings come over him, ones he can never quite put it in words.  
Like, some nights he'd briefly look up at the sky and then have the daftest notion that he remembered streaking through it somehow, the wind in his hair, laughter in his throat. At Halloween he sees pumpkins with their eerie smiles and he suddenly knows the exact taste of pumpkin juice at breakfast when you're still only waking up.   

Of all the confusing things, the strangest is that sometimes, very rarely, when George sees his reflection out of the corner of his eye, staring back at him from mirrors and car windows, he goes to greet it, like it's a person. It's just a mirror image, he's tell himself, but staring at the freckled face in the glass, now and again he almost remembers that face meaning something more, meaning everything.

George doesn't mean to do any of these things. He's just a little different, he supposes.


End file.
